


The spoon got sick

by Izzy_is_chaotic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Hearing aids headcannon, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hermitcraft season 6, How Do I Tag, Sick Character, Sickfic, yeah Grian has hearing aids from his shootouts in YHS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_is_chaotic/pseuds/Izzy_is_chaotic
Summary: Grian is a spoon who got sick, and is even more of a spoon who tried to pretend he didn’t.
Relationships: Charles | Grian &; Iskall, Charles | Grian &; Mumbo, just platonic Architects
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I have no clue how to tag, or post on ao3 for that matter. This isn’t a Fic, it’s more of a Drabble. Mind you, this was my first Fic I ever wrote, so it’s not the best. Also, this was originally posted on my tumblr, so one; the format might be weird, and two; you might have seen it (probably not)

Grian was having trouble taking off with his rockets at the moment. Well really, he was having trouble with everything that day. He didn’t feel that good, but he had a lot of important stuff that he needed to get done, so he couldn’t afford to take the day off. When he finally got some air, he flew to Sahara for a meeting with Mumbo and Iskall about their new Sahara Now system. As he flew in through the never fixed hole in the wall, he saw that he was the first one there... again. He sat down in his chair and laid his head down on the table. Soon, he just drifted off to sleep as he waited. 

He felt a nudge on his shoulder and someone gently shaking him awake. “Hm?” He said quietly, finally waking up. “You fell asleep waiting for us, you spoon!” Iskall said jokingly. “Oh, uh, sorry. So... I guess let’s get the meeting started?” Grian said, but his voice lacked his usual cheeriness. “Yep! So Iskall and I are about half done with the redstone, and once that’s done, you can build the fancy stuff and make it look cool!” Mumbo went on talking to Iskall about redstone components and transportation systems, all stuff that Grian didn’t understand one bit of, so he decided to just turn off his hearing aids and look at the parrots. He liked watching them dance, the repetitive movements were calming, no sudden changes. That’s when he realized that something was off. Not the parrots, the parrots we completely fine. He felt warm, like, really warm. He was contemplating telling the other two that he wasn’t feeling right, but before he could make a decision, Mumbo tapped on the table to get his attention. 

Grian turned his hearing aids back on. “Sorry about that guys,” he said with a small smile. But the others didn’t smile back like normal. “You feeling fine? You don’t look so good...” Iskall said in a concerned tone. “No, I’m fine!” He lied, “I just zoned out the parrots, that’s all.”. Grian could see that they didn’t believe him one bit. He tried to get out of it though. “I think this meeting over, we went over everything. I’ll see you guys later!” He said as he tried to take off. He got air the first rocket, and flew out of Sahara, but ended up crashing into the Tango statue. Mumbo and Iskall ran after him to see if he was ok. Once they got there, Mumbo put the back of his hand on Grian's forehead. “Goodness me! Grian, why didn’t you tell us! You’re hotter than the nether in the middle of summer!”. Grian tried to protest, but when he stood up and tried to speak, everything started spinning, and then it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo and Iskall confirm that Grian, is in fact, a spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two! I hope you like this. I really don’t know what else to put here soooo... on with the Fic!

Everything was fuzzy from that point on. He heard Mumbo and Iskall's panicked voices, but couldn't manage to make out what they were saying. Then he felt himself being picked up, and then some rockets going off. He didn't remember much after that though. He tried to make out what Mumbo and Iskall were talking about, but it was really difficult, being unconscious and all. 

He woke up in his base, very confused. He sat up and groaned "What happened ...?" He said to no one in particular. He saw Mumbo run over and start talking. "Grain, why didn't you tell us! How could you be so daft! We were worried sick! You just passed out right in front of us and-“. He stopped as Iskall put a hand on his shoulder “Calm down Mumbo What he's trying to say is that you were a spoon and didn't tell anyone that you were sick, pushed yourself past your limit, and fainted after crashing into Tango's big head. ". "Yeah ... what he said," Mumbo said quietly.

It was silent for a moment, none of the hermits seemed to know what to say. Mumbo finally piped up. “But seriously, why didn't you tell us? We could have postponed the meeting. ". Grian pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He always tried to make himself as small as possible whenever he felt awkward or scared." I don't know, I just had a lot of important stuff to do, like the meeting and I was going to meet Ren later. I guess I just didn't want to be a nuisance to anyone ...” He said quietly. “How many times do we have to tell you! You may be a spoon, but you're not a nuisance Grian!" Iskall said "now do you have a potion of healing here somewhere?" "Yeah it's in one of these shulkers. Let me find it." He stood up, but then immediately felt dizzy and fell right back down.

"We got it Grian." Said Mumbo giving him a look. But after opening like 20 different shulkers he said "How do you find anything in here ?! It's a mess! This is ridiculous!". He smiled “It's more of organized chaos. Try that one, "he said, pointing at a red one. Mumbo opened it" there we go! You need a storage system though. " He said, handing the bright pink potion to him. "Thanks. I plan on doing to in the future. The far future.". After he drank the potion he said "Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you". "Probably crashed into Ren's base by now." Iskall said with a laugh "Now get some rest, and next time, tell us when you're not feeling good". He nodded at him, taking off his hearing aids and going to sleep. He did have the best friends ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Grian has so much trauma and angst, so us fans are fluff hungry. Have a great day, and this is Izzy, out!

**Author's Note:**

> This is split into two parts, but the second part is probably already up (depending on when you’re reading this, I still don’t know how posting on ao3 works). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
